


You by AStephens

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Tears, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971





	You by AStephens

You have changed my life, you know that?  
  
I'll always remember the first time I saw you, reclining on that street light.  
  
To me, you were just another trick, someone I could just throw away.  
  
But something bigger than either of us started taking control, and there was nothing we could do about it.  
  
Every time you left me, it was as if a little piece of my heart chipped away.  
  
And that night--that awful night--it was then I started wondering if maybe, just maybe, I'd been wrong--about everything.  
  
But I couldn't tell you--not yet.  
  
It wasn't until another awful night--the night I tore through Babylon--just wanting to hold you. When I saw you there, I wanted to cry. You were alive--and I was so happy, I finally said what I'd been holding back for the last five years--something I'm sure you'd wanted to hear.  
  
 _I love you._  
  
She was right about you. You really were--and still are--the ray of Sunshine that brought light into my dark world.  
  
I still mean what I said when I brought you here. I really would give you anything--do anything--and be anything--if I knew that would make you happy.  
  
But you are happy--I can see that--and that makes me happy.  
  
You are happy because you came back--came back to the one person who mattered.  
  
I am blessed that you think of me as that one person.  
  
As we speak the vows, as we slip the rings on each other's fingers--we start crying.  
  
"... in sickness and in health ..."  
  
I recall my bout. I know I must have hurt you sometimes, but that wasn't really me. If anything, I needed you more than ever--and now, as I say those words, I make this solemn promise to you--I will always need you.  
  
All I want to do is hold you--to say those three words I could finally admit to you at Babylon.  
  
 _I love you._  
  
You are my Sunshine--my prince--and now I would rather die than see tears in your eyes.  
  
Thank you, Justin.  
  
Thank you for changing my life.  
  
Justin Taylor.  
  
Justin Taylor _Kinney_.  
  
My Sunshine.  
  
My prince.  
  
My husband.  
  
My life.

 


End file.
